


idle hands are love's workshop

by farores



Series: daily warmups! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farores/pseuds/farores
Summary: harukawa maki has no idea how to spend a day off.today's warm up prompt:what is your favorite way to spend a lazy day?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: daily warmups! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	idle hands are love's workshop

idle hands make harukawa feel uneasy. growing up on the compound, where she was trained to kill and die, rarely were there moments where her hands had nothing to do. always, always, always was she punching, or stabbing, or aiming a gun, or putting together bombs from scratch. even at night, her hands were busy, holding her mouth shut to stifle her sobs or gripping the wounds and bruises she’d earned during the day.

it’s strange, so strange. having nothing to do makes harukawa feel like there’s someone watching her from behind. like there’s someone ready to hit her over the head for not doing something. for not being busy. for not killing. she has no idea what to do with herself.

the apartment feels cramped, so she steps out onto the balcony. the air feels warm against her skin and brushes gently through her hair. it’s nice, for a while. she lets her eyes shut and lifts her chin to feel it better. for a moment, it feels almost as if she doesn’t have a body at all. as if she could go anywhere her soul decides to go.

she doesn’t keep track of the time. she doesn’t know how long she stands out there. it’s somewhere between a half a second and an eternity when the door behind her slides open.

harukawa jumps, hands pressed into tight fists when she spins around on her heel. where she expects to see another assassin here to kill her, she finds none other than akamatsu kaede, the former super high school level pianist and her dearest friend. and the other girl blinks, then laughs, then steps out onto the balcony.

“sorry, sorry, maki-chan!” she apologizes, though she doesn’t need to. slowly, harukawa’s muscles unwind, relaxing. akamatsu does not mean danger or death. akamatsu means safety and warmth, as golden as the locks of hair cascading from her shoulders. “i didn’t mean to scare you. i just… thought you could maybe use some company.”

“kaede-chan,” harukawa breathes. the name still feels strange on her tongue. unfamiliar. it’s the most beautiful name to ever rest in harukawa’s mouth. “i’m fine.”

the assassin’s words are short and naturally sharp, but that doesn’t bother akamatsu. it hardly ever does. “well, that’s good! you know, i know you like going out to the orphanage and helping the kids, but it’s good that you get some rest, too. i think a day off is good for you!”

harukawa nods, turns her chin to look back out at the balcony. often, she finds that akamatsu is just too bright to look at, like the sun shining brilliantly over the world below it. looking into her eyes is even harder.

the pianist takes the beat of silence as permission to keep talking, “actually, i was thinking, maybe we could go out to the aquarium! you know, one just opened up a couple weeks ago, and saihara-kun said it was really pretty when he went. i know you don’t really like crowds, but…” she trails off, blinks. “maki-chan, your hands.”

harukawa blinks, too. she looks at akamatsu, then down at her hands, which tremble at her sides in their closed fists. slowly, she opens up her fingers, and they ache under the pressure they had just been under. she stretches them. still, they shake.

“i’m fine,” she says. then repeats, “i’m fine.” like she’s trying to convince herself of the lie rather than the girl standing before her. when she looks up again, akamatsu is taking a step forward. there’s nowhere for harukawa to escape to, and as her hands are taken by much softer ones, she feels the heat of her cheeks as they turn a gentle pink.

“it’s okay to not be okay.” the pianist’s voice is soft. even though she’s not playing a song, there’s something of a melody in her vocal chords that drifts over the two. harukawa’s heart hammers in her chest. akamatsu smiles. “okay, no aquarium. how about… we watch movies instead? that will keep your mind occupied, right? we can watch movies and… work on a puzzle!”

“i’ve already done all the puzzles i have.”

“yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do them again, right?”

the faux caregiver turns her chin, puffs out her cheeks. akamatsu takes this as a win, and she grins brightly as she lets go of the other’s hands. “heck yeah! don’t worry, it’ll be fun and you know it. watch, i’ll even put on jurassic park! that’s your favorite, right?” and she’s already turning around and running back into the apartment.

for a long moment, harukawa stands out there, still. the wind sings through her hair. the birds flutter by overhead. something warm seeps into her chest and blooms throughout her small, broken body.

for a long moment, harukawa feels at peace.

there’s the tiniest smile on her face as she steps back into the apartment, and shuts the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> it's ouma month which means it's my time to spread femslash propaganda.


End file.
